Along with development in enhancing resolution of cameras and miniaturizing imaging devices, it has become difficult to ensure a sufficient exposure amount at the time of image capturing. When the image capturing is performed in a dark environment, an exposure time is extended to ensure a sufficient amount of light. With this, there is the problem of camera-shake blur becoming greater during the exposure time (exposure period).
Examples of camera-shake blur correction techniques for cameras include optical or electronic camera-shake blur correction techniques. However, there is also a problem that, as it stands now, when an amount of camera-shake blur is large, the blur cannot be corrected, or when the blur is excessively corrected, image quality deteriorates. Thus, it is necessary to control the amount of camera-shake blur so as to obtain good images.
Conventionally, there is a camera which prompts a user to suppress camera-shake blur so as to perform image capturing in a stable condition with little camera-shake blur, by notifying the user of a state of the camera shake prior to image capturing (before a start of an exposure period).
Examples of such a camera include a camera which stores an image capturing condition at a time when camera shake occurs and compares a current image capturing condition with the stored image capturing condition. When the current image capturing condition matches the stored past condition at the time when the camera shake occurred, the camera determines a possibility of camera-shake blur and alerts the user (refer to Patent Literature 1, for instance).
Moreover, there is the technique of obtaining information from a motion detection sensor and generating a time series graph depicting a state of camera shake prior to image capturing (before a start of an exposure period). In addition, there is a camera which displays, on a screen, a time series graph depicting a state of camera shake together with a through image and allows a user to recognize the state of the camera shake of the camera (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).